My Twilight 25 Entries
by gangsterdorothy
Summary: My entries for The Twilight 25 contest, containing a variety of drabbles/one-shots with many Twilight characters. Rated M for safety right now.
1. Walls

Prompt: Walls  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Charlie/Bella  
Rating: T

* * *

_If these walls could talk._ That phrase was an empty sermon for suspects, wishing credible structures could bear witness to their actions.

_With walls so thin._ I'd feel better about some things in my life if they barely blocked out events I was blind to.

I wished to animate the inanimate. Why you ask?

Because even though I shared a wall with her, she never shared hers. I could've opened her bedroom door and see her, but it wouldn't budge.

The walls belonging to my daughter knew her better than I did, and it hurt they never tumbled or crumbled.


	2. Play

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Play  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward/Renesmee  
Rating: K+

* * *

Kneeling down to my daughter, I inquired "Which one?" the two options sitting in my hands.

Ever her mother's daughter, she bit her bottom lip at her choice. Renesmee's inquisitive brown eyes looked to me, as she extended her hand for the green one.

We proceeded to the counter to purchase the bouncy ball.

Piggybacking in the parking lot, Renesmee pressed her little palm to my cheek.

Her color choice was inspired by the emerald eyes I possessed many moons ago.

My heart wasn't permitted to beat, but I could've sworn it was given temporary access to thump once again.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what is with the father/daughter aspect of these things. lol


	3. Stagnant

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Stagnant

Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Jessica/Mike  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own this thing called Twilight.

---

At the end of the hallway, Jessica Stanley's hand clenched the fittingly orange flyer, crinkling the edges with her nervousness.

She was going to ask Mike Newton to the annual Halloween dance.

Images flashed in her mind of Mike and her dancing close on the gym floor, specifically a slow song to provide closeness. His hands resting on her waist, her arms draped around his neck. From there, her imagination went to plans after high school; going to college together, Mike in a tuxedo, watching her walk down the aisle in a beautiful off-the-shoulder number and having beautiful babies together, their names Jacqueline and Mike Jr. Jessica wanted to think that those plans were ridiculous and made out of a silly crush, but she couldn't.

On that morning, she made sure she wore the one piece of clothing that made him 'drool harder than from that pool scene in Fast Times at Ridgemont High'. At least that's what she _thinks_. However it wasn't excess saliva dripping from his mouth, but stray amounts of water he had yet to wipe up from his trip to a water fountain on that day.

With her confidence shakily in place she marched up to Mike Newton's locker, hoping she looked like Jessica Rabbit with her swinging hips.

"Hey Mike." She waved to him.

He eyed the bright paper in her hand. "Hey…Jess." he could already feel what she was going to ask. The Biology textbook sitting on his locker's shelf held his interest, as Jessica delivered a verbal invitation.

"Um, so like…what are you doing…" Jessica felt the scarlet creeping up her neck and flooding her cheeks "…next Friday?"

Mike quickly glanced at Jessica before hiding behind his locker door again. Mouthing 'fuck' to himself, he made note of the sweater she had hugging her body. _That sweater,_ he mentally sighed at its reappearance.

It's not that he didn't like Jessica, she was sometimes fun to hang out with, but he really had no choice. Her friends were his friends. Spending time around each other was the inevitable.

But she tried too hard.

Always.

The week before, everyone was sitting at lunch. The president of the Student Activities Committee was passing out the information on the annual soiree. Mike sat in his usual seat in the middle of Tyler and Ben; boys on one side, the girls on the other.

He found it odd and corny how the three of them were paired up. Lauren and Tyler had something going on; Mike witnessed the rounding of second base in the back of Tyler's van on his way into school that morning. Ben and Angela's feelings were kindling; Mike exited his English class with Angela, taking note of her smile when Ben carried her books from class to class.

Jessica and Mike however….well, Mike didn't know what it was they had. They weren't playing tonsil hockey, but they weren't saccharine sweet on each other.

They were stagnant.

Like the drinking water from the school fountain. Until, the day she showed up in that v-neck sweater.

Putrid droplets fell from his mouth as she walked down the hall, slow-moing in his mind. Her breasts bounced to an invisible song, her hair swaying over her shoulder as she turned her head to speak to someone. He didn't know who she addressed because everything blurred around her as he focused on her beautiful eyes…err…breasts.

He never loved a letter more in his life. The deep forming twenty third letter of the alphabet created a perfect point to focus on. There was enough cleavage to jack off to at night, but not so much that would be considered overly slutty for school. For the record, he wouldn't have minded slutty either.

With his big fat trap hanging open, Jessica and him made actual eye contact for a split second. She smiled and he quickly looked away, his body betraying him right there. He could feel Jessica's gaze on his back as he scurried away.

In the bathroom stall, he let loose. And then felt confused as fuck afterwards.

He just got off because of a sweater. Pieces of fabric probably sewed together by Chinese kids for five cents a day. Wouldn't they be proud their work was put to good use?

It wasn't rocket science that Jessica was crushing on him, but Mike definitely knew shit would get weird if something went wrong. Even the tiniest of ill-fated hook-ups would fuck up the dynamic of the six people in the group. Mike had the feeling that Jessica wouldn't consider that aspect if they were to get together. Betrayal at thinking of his friend as inconsiderate crept up on him, his face meeting his palm.

Maybe he was judging her too much. She could be different if they did get together. There could be more to Jessica than meets the eye.

Shit, maybe he should just go with the flow and accompany the poor girl to the dance. His friends would call him out and say he was a dick for saying no, then point out all the good qualities about her; they were her friends too. He was doomed for partiality.

He'd probably end up dancing with her anyway. The vision of her sitting all alone on those bleachers and tapping her foot to the music also broke his heart a little bit.

"Mike, are you like, avail for the Halloween dance?" Jessica's second inquiry brought Mike back to the situation at hand.

With finality, he shut his locker door. "I'm free."

"Oh my God! That is the best news." Jessica felt her blush fading fast, much to her relief.

Mike and Jessica walked side by side to their next class.

Without missing a beat, Jessica pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, "Okay, its last minute of course, but I have a list of what we can dress up as."

---

A/N: Humans FTW. lol


	4. Erosion

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Erosion  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Alice/Edward  
Rating: T

A/N: Don't own.

* * *

Without warning, her future fell away.

The white light that outlined and overlaid her forthcoming events were prickly, dithering dots. Television-like snow replaced the play-by-play I witnessed relating to her. The blaring static blinded me from further retrieval of her days.

Across the room Edward sent me a minutely anxious, slightly panicked look.

Of course he had seen what I saw.

_Her light went out_, I croaked internally.

"I _know_", Edward whispered low enough for only my ears.

Did he _know_ before I visualized it?

Vision erosion meant only one thing.

Bella was disappearing from us.

We were leaving her.


	5. Wood

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Wood  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Oops." If rose could redden my cheeks, they would be the skin of an apple.

A tree Edward and I had been a little rough against toppled over.

Rosalie and Emmett break houses. We uproot trees.

The accidental destruction reminded me from my human years; the vampire equivalent of being a klutz.

Our arms were full as we carried the remains, deciding to use it for lumber for the fireplace at the house.

"I can't wait to try that again in a hundred years." Edward whispered in my ear.

The next day, we planted a seed for our future obliteration.

* * *

A/N:

That was a lil fluffy/steamy. Some post-BD sex ;)


	6. Heart

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Heart  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: ---  
Rating: T

* * *

There once was a girl who lost her heart. Not because of a tragedy. Not because her life ended.

There was a boy who lost his heart. Not because of a heartbreak. Not because his life ended.

Both didn't know how to feel because they had nothing to listen to.

They couldn't trust their head; their presences filled them with itching addiction and illustrious haze. Scared them so much their hearts thumped to life once again.

There once was a boy and girl who found their way.

Their lives never came to be.

But together, they felt with their hearts.

* * *

A/N: That was the most random drabble, lol.


	7. Sky

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Sky  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward

Rating: T

A/N: This is kind of set when Edward goes to the Denali's.

* * *

Tilting my face to the heavens, I begged for strength that would not come to me. Prayers from my mouth were blasphemy and beyond impossible to go answered.

Sighing to the moving clouds above, my empty confessions floated up to them. Not the secular type, but the scrawling of a teenage diary.

The cerulean blue canvas swirled with white, blending with the red lust that painted my vision. The face of the one person that brought me helplessly to my knees interrupted the peaceful picture.

_Was it peaceful before? Is it peaceful now?_

She was everywhere.

And devoured me completely.

* * *


	8. Light

Prompt: Light  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

A/N: Sort of Burning the Edges inspired.

* * *

She finally lifted her head.

A twinkle; I never thought brown eyes could do that.

Her fire burned brighter today.

I longed to know what she was thinking about. Why did she worry that crinkle in her brow?

I wish she would've looked up once in a while. She was too beautiful and unique to be wasted on concrete.

My foot landed on some fallen leaves, crunching into the earth.

A scowl etched on her face. The flames extinguished under her breath, as she stood to her feet.

_Shit. I'm so afraid of her, but admire her all the same._


	9. Juvenile

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Juvenile  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie  
Rating: K+

* * *

"Woo! This is my jam!" Emmett jumped up and down in the middle of the dance floor, before performing some of his break dancing moves.

_Why is he doing this on our wedding day?_

He was mouthing along to the lyrics telling people to 'pump up the jam'.

I looked around at the guests, staring at Emmett like he was a monkey on display at the zoo.

_Excuse me, but only I get to make fun of my husband._

Emmett pulled me to the dance floor, mouthing 'get your booty on the dance floor'.

I smiled in spite of myself.


	10. Crusade

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Crusade  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: ---  
Rating K+

* * *

**EPOV**

"Okay, one…two…three." Alice called out.

The three of us have tried to heave this dresser up the stairs for an hour.

"Alice, when did you say we'd reach the top?" Jasper was holding up the backend.

"In five minutes."

Magically, she was spot on and we were placing our feet on the top stair within that time frame. Jasper and I high-fived each other.

Unfortunately, the dresser was on wheels as we witnessed it descend down the steps and becoming a pile of lumber at the bottom.

"I said we'd make it to the top, not that we'd be successful."


	11. Voracious

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Voracious  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Lauren  
Rating: M

A/N: This kind of a cracked out mix of canon and non-canon things. Kind of a dirty AU.

Dedicated to jess_not_ie and ewilms.

* * *

Bella this, Bella that. Cinderelly, cinderelly, night and day its cinderelly. The world doesn't revolve around you. And the sad thing is that you didn't even have to try.

You were shy, coy, rarely talked and for some reason, guys ate that up. As Connor so delicately put it once, guys want a 'lady in the street, but a freak in the bed'.

Really charming, it's a wonder I went to prom with him.

My first choice, Tyler, wanted to take you. And almost did. And Connor really wanted to take some freshman. Something about her being a gymnast.

Tyler showed up at prom about half way through, while you were dancing with Edward. I don't know what he sees in you. I was going to ask him out once myself, but he was staring somewhere at the top of my head and giving me a look. I checked a mirror nearby and saw a piece of food in my hair.

Connor and I danced for a little bit together, but he had no rhythm and I didn't feel like entertaining him. And he kept making eyes with the freshman who he desperately wanted to dance with.

I spent the majority of the night sitting on the sidelines as I watched not just Edward, but some boy I had never seen before dance with you. I wasn't normally attracted to long hair, but it suited him. But, he was looking at you just like Edward was and that pissed me off. Really, you are nothing but a pile of brown hair, with no chest. With maybe, _maybe_ above average lips.

Some cheesy eighties song was playing and you and Edward danced your way out of the gym. Thank God because I do not want to witness the two of you making out in a corner somewhere. Take it outside or in the back of his Volvo.

I decided to peruse the punch table; maybe somebody spiked it and that would absolutely make this fucking party less lame.

As I walked closer to the table, I caught Tyler doing the same thing. I got to the table first and checked out the fruity concoction; it tasted like shitty Kool Aid.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tyler pull a flask from his jacket pocket.

"Gotta spice this party up somehow. Keep an eye out for Mrs. Cope."

"Mrs. Cope? She tips the bottle back at least once a day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Lunch time in the nurses' office." I mimicked her chugging a drink.

Tyler laughed and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside; I didn't need the alcohol for that. But, if I wanted to get anywhere with him later, some liquid courage was definitely in order.

About an hour later, I was buzzed. Had you ever gotten buzzed, Bella? Miss priss ever down a bottle of vodka or tasted rum? Gee, what a loser if you hadn't.

"Hey, wanna go make out?" Tyler slurred his words.

"Yeah."

Soon, we were slobbering all over each other in the back of his van. I was feeling pretty good, but I wasn't drunk; not incoherent enough for sex, but a blow job for sure.

Tyler mentioned about having to go on a family outing the next day and had to go home. He offered to take me back to my house, but I still had to work off some of this alcohol. Mommy and daddy wouldn't be pleased if I stumbled in the door with a shit ton of alcohol in my system.

Walking back to the gym, I caught Edward and you sitting on a bench. You were in his lap, his lips pressed to your neck. What no hand job while you're sitting there? God, Bella lighten up!

And then he took your hand and kissed it. Seriously, both of you became fucking lame to me in that moment.

Secretly though, you don't care Bella and I fucking hated you for it.


	12. Plea

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Plea  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Esme  
Rating: M

* * *

My feet carried me to the edge of the cliff. The wind whipped as I savored lungfuls of air, the last amount that I would inhale.

Nothing was keeping me here. I had lost the one thing I had thought I could hold onto and take care of. Wasn't a mother's job to care for the child it bore?

I held him until his blood turned cold, his face that of a sleeping child. How I longed to see his cheeks stretch into a smile once more.

_I will see you soon, son._ With that, I leapt to meet him.


	13. Sour

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Sour  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: ---  
Rating: T

A/N: Dedicated to thiscolony's dog Bastian, who inspired this really thoughtful, heartfelt drabble. Love ya.

Crackficiness ahead.

* * *

_No!_ I braced Bella against my body as the couch slid out from under Emmett, Esme, Bella and myself.

"Oomph!" Bella exhaled loudly, landing against my chest on the floor.

Emmett and Esme were thrown into the glass cabinet across the room.

Alice landed a few feet from the couch, which had smashed into the wall and sat in the middle of our dining room.

Once the dust had settled, I waited for someone to come forward.

Emmett sniffed the air, his nose scrunching up in disgust. "Ugh, who was that?"

Alice raised her hand. "Sorry, deer makes me gassy."


	14. Aesthetic

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Aesthetic  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Angela/Jessica (NOT SLASH PAIRING)  
Rating: M

A/N: Lots of sexual content here, folks. Not slash content.

* * *

"Angela, stop closing your eyes." Jessica nudged Angela's arm as she had her eyes glued to the object in front of her.

"Jessica, I've never…seen another guy's thing before." Angela whispered, blushing at her new predictament.

"Not even, Ben's?" Jessica had no concept of anyone over the age of twenty not having seen a penis before. And especially someone in a long term commitment like Angela. The girl didn't have a one night stand bone in her body.

"Well, just his. But, not a strangers." Angela's eyes widened as she took quick glimpses at the naked man in front of them.

Jessica and Angela attended art college together. Jessica was very good with her hands and decided to study ceramics, while Angela enjoyed making patterns. One perquisite that is required for all art students is life drawing and this is how they ended up painting the figure of a naked man.

"Ladies, I hope we are making progress." Their teacher, Mr. Sampson, glanced over their shoulders at their canvases. "Hmm…Angela why is this area absent?" Mr. Sampson, circled with his finger around the painted figures crotch, noting that there wasn't even a vague resemblance of a penis there.

"She's saving the best for last." Jessica, with her own brand of dodging, saved Angela.

"Alright, carry on." Mr. Sampson strolled on down to the next victims.

"Thanks." Angela mouthed to Jessica, so grateful that she had someone as brassy as Jessica to pick up the pieces in a tight situation.

"Anytime, and you might as well get an eyeful of him up there. It's the last penis you'll see that big." Jessica's tongue was practically hanging out of her mouth.

Angela blushed, knowing for a fact that Ben was on the same scale as the model in front of them. "Um…"

Jessica gasped. "Ben? Really? Why would you keep this from me? Wow! Go you. Remember James? Half that size. Oh my God he was barely a toothpick." Jessica had gotten increasingly louder with her confessions.

They had caught the attention of some other classmates; some smirking while others wished the chattering would cease and desist.

"James wasn't good for you anyway." Angela knew for a fact that James had cheated on Jessica with Victoria, her next door neighbor. It was Angela who had caught a glimpse of the two copulating against Victoria's dining room window. Angela intentionally took off her trademark cat eyeglasses, just so she didn't have to see the two of them going at it.

"Toward the end he wasn't, but you wouldn't believe how great he was in the beginning. Ugh, why do guys become dicks more and more when you're in a relationship longer?"

The question went unanswered as there was a quiet lull as both Jessica and Angela concentrated on finishing their paintings. The brushes slid against the canvas, creating a scratchy soundtrack.

"He's really cute, maybe I should see what he is doing later." Jessica blindly painted along the figure she had created over the hour.

"Jessica, he…works here."

"No, he's hired for a day and he's done. Have you _seen_ his penis?"

"Yes, we'd been staring at it for an hour now." Angela quickly took another glimpse of the well endowed man in front of them.

"I don't even care if he puts a paper bag over my head; I'm so hard up I need to get laid."

"Jessica, have a little tact." Angela rolled her eyes, she loved her bold friend but she worries her mouth will get her in trouble someday.

A tiny chuckle came from the male model sitting on the stool.

"See, even he thinks I'm funny." Jessica pointed with her paint brush at the model, splattering a little bit of blue paint on him. "Oh! I'm so sorry I blue you."

"That's alright. Don't worry you can blue me anytime." The model winked at her.

Jessica and Angela shared a look, the kind girls give each other when they see that the boy they like called them.

Sooner rather than later, the class came to an end and Jessica was working up the courage to ask the model for some horizontal action. "How do I look?"

"Jess, I think he should be more worried about how he looks."

"Fine." Jessica turned to find the model to ask him out. Angela followed behind her, giving her silent courage.

The girls remember seeing the model walk out of the classroom with Mr. Sampson. They looked left and right down the hall and stood agape at what they saw.

Mr. Sampson and the model were making out, tongues slipping along each others.

Angela whispered under her breath. "You might need that paper bag after all."


	15. Worship

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Worship  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Rating: T

* * *

She was with her winter, but he melted and drained her dry.

I wanted to be her summer solstice. But, can the hot summers compete with the blinding winters?

I could've been her personal sun, _any_ kind of sun she wanted. I wanted to warm her, bring color back to her cheeks.

The winter did the same, but brought a chilly, standoffishness with it.

Summer is light, winter is heavy; who would want to have weight to bear for the rest of their life?

Living with me would be easy, Bella. I'd carry you and you'd never have to worry.


	16. Soft

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Soft  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

* * *

She told me to leave her alone and let her cry her eyes out, but that was not possible for me.

I had walked away from things before and they had turned against me quicker than the tides. I was the waves Bella had surfed, for as long as she could, before she had to give up and go home.

My heart was a crystal mess that needed smoothing, softening, and Bella was my buffer.

With a defeat so sweet, I crawled in bed next to her and watched tears fall from her rosy cheeks, and made promises to change.


	17. Awkward

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Awkward

Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: ---  
Rating: T

* * *

The latest _New England Journal of Medicine _was upstairs; I was itching to sit down and read it.

Taking the steps two at a time, I reached my office quickly and opened the door.

Edward and Bella were kissing. My son sitting on my desk, on my new medical literature, Bella's hands on his thighs.

"Oh." Bella jumped back, her face turning a deep shade of burgundy. "Sorry Carlisle, Edward has always fantasized making out in your office."

"Bella!" Edward hissed.

"That's alright. I'll come back."

There was always that literature on calf implants I could read up on downstairs.


	18. Crave

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Crave  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: --  
Rating: T

* * *

It looked so good and I had gone so long without it.

The past few years I definitely had been in a serious withdrawal. Right now, it was a wonder why I stayed away from it.

My mouth watered at the sight of it. Could it be more beautiful in person than in my mind?

Wow, I seriously needed some air, but all I want is to touch it. Okay more than that, I wanted it in me right now.

"Ma'am? Would you like a medium or large?"

"Large, definitely large." I purchased my chocolate sundae, devouring it in seconds.


	19. Mirror

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Mirror  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: ---  
Rating: T

* * *

"Dad! Why are you being so pigheaded?" Renesmee folded her arms, annoyed and at the end of her rope.

"No, means no." Edward was vehement, fisting his hands at his side.

They were at it for a good hour now and no end in sight. I couldn't remember what they were fighting about.

At the same time, Renesmee and Edward pinched their thumb and forefinger on the bridge of their nose.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. No mistaking they were father and daughter.

Both gave me the death glare and I was out of there.


	20. Jealousy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Jealousy  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

A/N: Some sexual content ahead.

* * *

The red blanket that draped over her body made my blood boil. She laid in bed asleep, legs wrapped around the fleece instead of me.

Her creamy thighs should've been straddling me, sending me into a lust-filled frenzy. Her head was supposed to be thrown back in absolute pleasure, screaming my name like a sermon. Her cheeks should've been flushed a brilliant color that would've made me thrust harder and faster into her.

But, no, a fucking flimsy holey fleece cover was on her. Surrounding her with a different kind of pleasure that I had neglected to give.

I inched my finger toward a small hole in the blanket, which was resting on the outside of her thigh. I only wanted to feel a little bit of skin. I was going to win the battle of the red blanket in that spot.

She flinched away from my warm finger, that one area sensitive and vulnerable. I imagined curling up around her, my own leg plugging up that one spot that this inanimate, thin piece of fleece couldn't do.

But, she would not have me tonight. She was exhausted and this blanket wouldn't force her to endure anymore of my loathing and hard pressed questioning. _Fuck you blanket for being neutral_.

With a heavy sigh, I grabbed the comforter that she had kicked toward the edge of the bed. I brought it up her body, letting it rest just under her chin.

I decided feeling jealous over the comforter would be too much for me this late at night, so I went home and hoped she felt the same way about my blanket covering me.


	21. Vivid

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Vivid  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

* * *

Pain. Unrelenting pain. It was a cancer of colors playing in my brain.

Every single memory I'd ever had pressed against membranes and muscle. If I were human, I would've been dead from the sheer volume of pressure.

My arrival in Forks; black and bleak. A bottomless pit that made me feel powerless.

Her arrival in Forks; ravenous and red. Red! Oh the red! Fuck, someone turn the brightness down; Chernobyl had nothing on this.

My departure, my journey through the times without her. Oh how those hurt the most. Blue always implied calm to me, but this couldn't be far from it. They were electric and burned like untouched neon.

The devastating news that shattered me starred in the whitest of white. Maybe it was a sign that I would meet her in the white heavens, giving me a brief solace in the midst of this marathon brain melting.

I heard someone speak, telling the one doing this torture to stop.

And then it was over, I had not felt more relieved or worse.


	22. Platonic

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Platonic  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Bella/Ben  
Rating: T

* * *

"Alright you two. Seven minutes." Jessica slammed the closet door in our faces, sealing us in what was supposed to be 'heaven'.

I wasn't sure what to do. I was clueless how to kiss her or a girl for that matter. It probably didn't help that I had Barney the Dinosaur looming over me from a shelf, his big mouth open and arms out for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Bella was fidgeting with the ends of her sweater, her cheeks stained red.

"It's okay…We can just wait in here until seven minutes is up." I shrugged, pulling out my phone to play some Tetris. I had a new record to set.

"Well…we could…"

"Could what?" I asked, waiting for the right set of blocks to enter the game.

"…kiss." She said so softly, that if we weren't in a desolate closet I wouldn't have heard her. "I've never kissed anyone; I thought I'd go for it tonight."

Not even the little neon blocks could distract me from what she was asking. What do I tell her? The only experience I'd ever had was the one time my older brother showed me how to kiss using the back of my hand.

"Um, Bella? I'm not experienced either."

"Oh good, so then you won't make fun of me if I'm bad?" Bella glanced at me from under her lashes. I wasn't sure what she was trying to convey with that; the angle her neck was bent looked painful.

"No, I would never make fun of you."

"That is really sweet of you." She stepped forward, taking my hand but not looking me in the eyes.

I took a hard gulp. I had never been this close to a girl before. Except my Aunt Geraldine, who always hugged me too close; my face often smashed against her huge chest.

"So…" I squeaked before clearing my throat. "…how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know." She nervously giggled.

I looked around the room, hoping to distract myself and think of a way to start. All I could see though was that plump purple tyrannosaurus rex. And then that darn song he always sang to close out his show.

It was a good distraction until I reached the third to last line.

_With a great big hug_ _and a kiss from me to you._

Taking advice from that prehistoric creature didn't sound like a bad idea in the moment. I had nothing else to go on. Better than my brother telling me to use 'lots of tongue. Chicks dig that.' I couldn't see myself sticking my tongue down Bella's throat.

So, I placed my hands on her waist, encouraging her to scoot closer to me. I had no idea where to look, so I looked at various places on her face; her eyes, nose and lips.

Bella blinked a few times, before I heard her breath hitch.

I leaned forward slightly, puckering my lips enough to place over hers. I made contact and then counted to five. I don't know why five, it was longer than three but not as long as ten.

Our lips parted with a tiny smack as I cleared my throat. Out of habit of having something foreign on my lips, I licked them. She had on some kind of lip balm that tasted like fruit and it was a bit sticky.

I let my arms unwind from around her as I contemplated the kiss.

"What'd you think?" She asked.

"Uh…it was good?"

"Hmm…" She pondered, her fingers drumming on her chin.

"What?"

"I think…you were thinking too hard. I heard you counting to five behind your lips or in your throat or something like that."

"Really? I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to do that or make it seem like I didn't want to kiss you. I guess I was just nervous and--"

"Ben, its okay." She gestured with her hand in a blasé fashion. "But thank you. For being my first."

She pulled me in for a soft hug, before we parted.

The door swung open, letting in a harsh light from the room. "Time's up." Jessica drew out each word.

I tipped my head to Barney and walked out.


	23. Raindrops

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Raindrops  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

As I watched the raindrops hit my windshield, I imagined her sliding against the hood of the car. Her body crawling like a cat up it, giving me a nice peek down her shirt. The cotton of her top sticking to her skin, translucent like onion skin. Her hair wet, long and brushing against her breasts.

_Cullen, get a hold of yourself, you can't be driving home horny._

I rubbed my eyes and then opened them to the same monotonous rain storm that was plaguing me. Bella would never succumb to fantasies that ludicrous; that's why they're called _fantasies_.

She would participate in an impromptu, innocent kiss in the rain. Her arms pulling me close, her skin goosebumped from the chilly temperature. I'd place my hands on her arms, willing the bumps to warm and go away. She didn't deserve the cold.

She would let me place a coat down over a puddle, her little feet avoiding the murky waters. She didn't deserve murky either.

A gentleman. That's what she needed. Not someone who carries the load of shit they had all their lives on their shoulders, only to dump it on a pure party once they reached the next destination.

They say rain washes the palate clean and I hoped that it did that to mine this time.

And when the rain stops, I hoped there was a shining beacon waiting for me. I hoped Bella was that beacon. My rainbow or pot of gold or whatever cheesy happy thing you will find when things have settled.

At home I lay in bed and hoped she would still love me in the morning.

I wished for the big fucking pot of gold to be at the end of that rainbow tomorrow.


	24. Retribution

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Retribution  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M

A/N: Sexual content. Lol, like you would have anything against that.

* * *

"We need to pulverize it." Alice jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Yes ma'am." I attacked her mouth, before we ripped each other's clothes to shreds.

We zoomed to the farthest corner of the house, claiming each other against it in an earth shattering rhythm.

Within moments, the house splintered and scratched against us. The structure weakened and soon toppled easily.

"Sweet." Alice victoriously hopped off of me, before finding a piece of paper to scrawl on amongst the rubble.

_This is for all your teenage whining and emoness, Edward and Bella. Don't forget dinner later. Love, Alice _


	25. Touch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Touch  
Pen name: gangsterdorothy  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

A/N: This will probably be the only non-canon thing I will ever write.

Massive crackficiness ahead. And sexual content to the max.

* * *

The booming bass blared and bounced against the clubs walls, some punk chick singer was wailing about being touched. Or something to that extent, I couldn't really hear the words all that well.

I wanted someone to touch me; I was feeling claustrophobic, but I knew the only way to feel better was with someone's hands on me. Preferably someone with a rack.

I begged and begged, but nothing was being done. No one was listening to me and I knew sooner or later I would explode. _What do I have to do to have someone grab me?_

I felt the tell tale sign of blood rushing to my head; now I knew I would have to find something to rub up against.

"Hey Jasper." A female voice said from nearby.

_Oh my God, lady! Please place your hand right here! In front of the zipper!_

"Hey, Bella."

_Holy shit, Bella?! Please let Bella touch me! Yes, holy shit! No let her ass rub against me. She has a sweet ass. Please, please, please._

"I saw you dancing all alone over here." She slurred her words. "And thought you could use a little company." She giggled and that sent me into overdrive.

I felt Jasper's hand touch me through the pocket in his jeans.

_No stop that! You are not being inconspicuous, you gentlemanly fuck._

"Thanks." His voice sounded strained with the effort of trying to hide me.

_Let it go, man! I need to spring free and jump on Bella._

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"You look like you have a little problem there." Bella's hand rubbed along the denim and zipper.

_Yes! Houston, we have landed! _

Jasper didn't speak, he either was stunned from her forwardness or he turned gay. I don't have a problem with gays; after all, I don't have a say in the matter what turns me on. As long as I'm being touched, I'm happy.

"Bella, not here."

_You wrote your own death wish, motherfucker. Get ready for the most painful hard on of your life._

"Then where?" She drunkenly purred.

And then we were moving. _Are we there yet? Are we there yet?_

There was a dull, white light before I heard a door click closed. I heard a toilet bowl flushing somewhere. And then like the parting of the Red Sea, the zipper in front of me split in two.

_I'm free! I'm free! _

"Commando." She tried to put on a foreign accent, but it made her sound drunker.

Her hand gripped me the perfect amount and working me just right.

_Jasper, how did you not know this girl could do this? Fuck…ungh!_

"Ungh!" Jasper groaned. "Bella!"

_Hey Bella, you can handle the Confederate in your hand, what about that pretty little mouth of yours?_

And like a good man, he listened to his penis. Jasper pushed Bella's head in my direction and thank sweet baby General Lee, she knew what he meant.

Bella's mouth opened and she had a whole whiskey factory stored in there. This could only end badly. _Really_ badly.

Bella licked the tip and then her nose scrunched up. _Hey, I'm offended. _I tried to nudge Jasper to thrust me into her mouth, but he was listening to his brain. _Fuck you!_

"I'm not feeling so good." Bella turned toward the toilet and heaved out whatever she ingested.

_And I'm gone. _

Jasper strolled over to Bella, pushing her hair back and away from her face.

_Fine. The Confederate is out for the night. Pinky the Brain and Tin Man will take over._

_Peace out._

* * *

This concludes my TT25 entries. Thanks for reading, lovelies :)


End file.
